starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бакта
thumb|250px|[[Люк Скайуокер в цистерне с бактой на базе «Эхо» на Хоте]] Бакта ( ) — химическая субстанция, состоящая из желеобразных прозрачно-красных частиц бактерий алажи и кавам, смешанных с бесцветной вязкой жидкостью амбори. При использовании для лечения частицы бактерий обеспечивают затягивание ран и быстрое восстановление ткани без образования шрама. Бакту часто называли чудом и использовали для лечения почти любых ранений и болезней у огромного числа рас Галактики. Бакта считалась лучшим из имевшихся медикаментов, единственным кратковременным аналогом которого был колто. Описание thumb|left|240px|Готал и вратикс у цистерн с бактой Бакту можно применять с помощью повязок, инъекций, пилюль (бактэйд), в виде мази из ампулы био-бакты или погружением в стандартную цистерну с бактой. Важно использовать бакту в растворе чистой синтетической жидкости, которая заменяет жидкости организма. Бакта имеет тошнотворно-сладкий запах. После погружения в цистерну с бактой пациент может чувствовать её запах и вкус на протяжении нескольких недель. Повязки с бактой также оставляют характерный запах, хотя и менее сильный. Цистерны с бактой бывают двух видов: крупные стационарные и более мелкие портативные и пригодные для транспортировки. В последних пациент должен находиться лежа, а бакта часто используется повторно после фильтрации. История right|thumb|150px|Цистерна с бактой Бакту изобрели вратиксы с планеты Тайферра примерно в 4000 ДБЯ. Вратиксы хотели распространить свою находку, но вещество можно было получить только на их планете, где было достаточно необходимых компонентов. Сражения на Тайферре часто возникали из-за споров, кто будет контролировать производство бакты, в том числе между двумя главными производителями: корпорациями «Залтин» и «Ксуфра», или кому достанется произведенная планетой бакта. До окончательного морального устаревания, вместе с бактой в медицине использовался кольто, однако вскоре бакта распространилась шире и повсеместно заменила кольто. После преобразования Галактической Республики в Империю вся бакта производилась на Тайферре и затем отправлялась на хранение на Беспин. Во время Войны роя киллики предприняли попытку свержения тайферского правительства, что отрезало бы Галактический Альянс от поставок бакты во время Битвы при Тенупе, подорвав возможности Альянса по лечению солдат. Во время Войн клонов бакту использовали войска Республики; ёмкость присоединялась к стандартной униформе коммандо и обеспечивала поступление бакты в систему жизнеобеспечения. Действие thumb|left|125px|Цистерна с бактой Бакта часто производилась в различных концентрации, выбор которой зависел от многих факторов. Качество было связано с тем, в каких пропорции смешивались различные ингредиенты, где это происходило и кто из «враченов»-вратиксов следил за процессом. Поскольку Тайферра была практически единственным источником бакты, местная бакта была и самой эффективной. Такой продукт, как правило, не экспортировался, если же на внешний рынок такая бакта попадала, она продавалась по очень высокой цене. Экспортируемая бакта не шла ни в какое сравнение с настоящей тайферрской бактой, что означало более длительный процесс восстановления после серьёзных повреждений. Аллергические реакции Известен случай, когда ашернские повстанцы отравили часть бакты. Отравленная бакта вызывала аллергическую реакцию на всё, что содержало бакту. Обнаружив отравление, Исанн Айсард значительную часть этой бакты отправила на чёрный рынок. От аллергии на бакту пострадали Тон Фанан и Гил Бастра. За кулисами * По хронологии вселенной «Звёздных войн» наиболее раннее упоминание бакты имеет место в радиоспектакле. «Сказания о джедаях: Тёмные повелители ситхов». Несколько позднее она упомянута в «Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 3: Commencement, Part 3». Однако автор, Джон Джексон Миллер, утверждает, что это может быть ошибкой целостности и предлагает вариант реткона, считая, что Марн Хиерогриф имел в виду что-то другое, ошибочно назвав это бактой."Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #3", Джон Джексон Миллер, last accessed on 8 октября 2008 * О цвете бакты существуют противоречивые мнения. Большинство официальных источников указывают, что бакта имеет голубой оттенок, что подтверждается изображениями на LFL. По слухам, в «Империя наносит ответный удар» она выглядела прозрачной только из-за освещения. В новеллизации бакта описана как густая красная жидкость. * Цистерны с колто были заменены цистернами с бактой, что объясняет их внешнее сходство. * Прототипом цистерны с бактой, вероятно, является цистерна доктора Джона Лилли. Звуконепроницаемая и наполненная тёплой солёной водой, она впервые появилась в 1954 году. Агрегат использовался нейропсихиатрами для изучения человеческого мозга, а позднее применялся в терапии. Джон Лилли был консультантом Джорджа Лукаса в конце 1970-х годов. Появления * «Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти» * «Ученик джедая: Знак короны» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Star Wars Republic: Outlander» * «Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare» * «Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War» * «Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty» * «Глаза революции» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Странствия джедая: По следам джедая» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Момент истины» * «Странствия джедая: Последняя битва» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» * «Уязвимая точка» * «Джедай: Шаак Ти» * «Rogue's Gallery» * «Джедай: Эйла Секура» * «Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim» * «Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows» * «Star Wars Republic: Show of Force» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость» * «Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami» * «Лабиринт зла» * «''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game» * * * «Последний из джедаев: Против Империи» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * Роман «Сила необузданная» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Star Wars Empire: Darklighter» * «Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior» * * * * * «Only Droids Serve the Maker» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads» * «Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy» * «Walking the Path That's Given» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: X-wing» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * ' (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth» * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * «Star Wars: X-wing Alliance» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service» * «X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement» * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «Conflict of Interest» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Hutt and Seek» * «Дух Татуина» * * «''The Last Command'' comic» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Children of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Jade Solitaire» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора * «Dark Tide I: Onslaught» * «Dark Tide II: Ruin» * «Balance Point» * «Edge of Victory I: Conquest» * «Recovery» * «Edge of Victory II: Rebirth» * «Star by Star» * «Dark Journey» * «Destiny's Way» * «Force Heretic I: Remnant» * «The Unifying Force» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Tempest» * «Sacrifice» * «Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6» * «Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12» * «Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1» * «Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2» }} Источники * * * * * «No Disintegrations» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/medical_center.jpg|cardname=Medical Center}} * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: «Champions of the Force» * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: «Squadrons Over Corellia» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: «Galactic Hunters» * * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» Примечания и сноски Смотри также * Колто * Колкта Категория:Медицинские технологии Категория:Лекарства и медикаменты Категория:Медицина